She's So Devious
by Gater-Dnt-Play14
Summary: The Princess of Saiyans has always had a infatuation with the older Saiyan...so it was only a matter of time before she pounced him (Smut - Bra/Goku) (Completed)
1. She's So Seductive

******A/N: Yeah, I totally am doing it again...**

* * *

**She's So Seductive (Part 1)**

* * *

"Gokuuuu!"

The Saiyan's ears perked at the sound of the youthful voice of Bra Briefs, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, deciding that flopping right on his cross legged lap and interrupting his afternoon meditation was the greatest idea ever. The half Saiyan then looped her left arm around his neck, causing the older Saiyan's eyes to finally open and look at her quizzingly. She then gave him a big hug, making sure to not only smash her breasts against his face, but also squirm in his lap, causing his breath to hitch.

If there was one thing the Saiyan Princess liked about Goku was that he was really oblivious when it came to interpreting sexual advances given by females and well it happened a lot since, ya know, he was freaking hot. If the gesture didn't involve fighting or food, then it pretty much went through one ear and out the other. So of course the ever devious girl totally took advantage of it, sneaking soft touches here and there, always remaining subtle, always making sure to just not get caught touching the husband of Chi-Chi.

At this point, it was obvious to everyone that Bra had a heavy crush on the older Saiyan…well everybody except the Saiyan Prince for some reason. Her infatuation was a little extreme since her thoughts of him usually consisted of the things she would do to him…or more like the things he could do to her. Sometimes her mind was flooded with fantasies, vivid images of him fucking her to oblivion, leaving her screaming in ecstasy, the setting usually being his home or her bedroom. The best, in her opinion, were the ones of him fucking her right in front of his wife. _No offence to Chi-Chi…_

Yes, the Saiyan Princess was a _very_ bad girl.

"Hey Bra? What can I do for ya?" Goku asked as he stood to his feet, having to then tear the girl off of him.

Bra gave him the most innocent of looks. "Wellll I was wondering if you could uhmmmm turn Super Saiyan 2 for me!"

Goku placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the side. "Why? You've seen me, Vegeta and Gohan do it all the time."

"Because…you look sooooo much hot, err cooler than they do!" Bra said as she rocked from side to side, twiddling her fingers together nervously. Good thing Goku didn't seem to notice her little slip up.

Goku wrinkled his face in consideration. "Hmmm I don't know Bra…what if the others come over, thinking we're being attacked or something?"

The half Saiyan rolled her aqua orbs. "So? Just tell them you're training or something. "

"No, they won't believe that because everyone knows that Gohan and your father are the only ones I would use Super Saiyan 2 on when training. I wouldn't just randomly train using my ascended form by myself."

Bra groaned with displeasure, crossing her arms tightly under her bosoms. "Come on Goku! We'll think of something! Besides, it's my 18th Birthday today and you promised me that you'd give me a special present."

Goku's jaw dropped in disbelief. "So…what you're saying is that you want your birthday gift to be me transforming…which is something you've seen many _many _times before?"

Bra nodded jubilantly, hopping up and down childishly, her white shirt detaching itself from her low-rider red leather pants. The Princess took note in the fact that Goku did check her out for a split second.

She smirked devilishly. _Sooo he __**does**__ notice me!_

Seeing that Goku wasn't caving in, she decided to use an underhanded approach. _Persuasion_.

"How about this, I'll spar with you as soon as you do!" She said with a competitive smirk.

She mentally patted herself on the back in accomplishment as she saw the Saiyan crack a grin.

"Alright then! Stand back! I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" He said, clutching his hands tightly and spreading his legs into a stance.

Bra giggled happily. "Yay!" she squeaked as she turned, only to turn back once more.

"Uhhhhmmm can I ask you one more favor?" She asked, a sudden show of shyness coming from out of nowhere.

"Sure."

Then her devious smirk returned with a vengeance and this time, Goku noticed….however he didn't understand it.

"Can you do it shirtless?"

Goku tilted his head to the side at such an odd request, since he knew she's seen him without a shirt many times. But nevertheless shrugged, removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground, it making a soft thud do to it being weighted gear and all. Then, only seconds later, Goku's eyes narrowed, his veins jutting out of his forehead as he bursted in a column of yellow and gold light, freeing a wild surge of energy that could undoubtedly be felt across the entire globe.

Bra's orbs bore into the Saiyan's bulging chest excitedly, causing her to whimper softly in unadulterated want as her blood traveled wayyy down south, hitting just the _right spot_. She outlined his solid physique with her eyes, watching the lightening snap and crackling all around his skin, caressing his form like she desperately wanted to right this moment.

"So Happy Birthday Bra!" Goku hollered, his expression brightening as he dimmed his aura just a bit. He then sighed, relinquishing his aura all together, though he still remained transformed.

Bra just smirked naughtily, licking her lips. "Yummy…" She hissed out seductively, swayed her hips as she made her way to him.

This time, when Goku noticed, he did realize what she was trying to do. _Oh man…why didn't I…I never noticed before but….it's like she wants to eat me!_

The Saiyan took a few steps back as the devious minx raked his body hungrily, literally raping him with her eyes as she closed in on him, looking like she was going to pounce on him any second now.

Then without warning she did, causing them to flattened to the grassy ground below, Bra now straddling his hips.

"Whoa-Whoa Bra! Listen! I don't think-"

With a wanton growl she crushed her lips with his, silencing him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, _That _just happened ^_^;**

**I seriously didn't plan this since well the beginning piece actually is the very start of Chapter 19, the next Chapter of "Across Time: Eternal Hope", which is in the works as we speak. The difference is that its a little paraphrased with added details. Things are changed such as the fact that it's Bra's 18th birthday, the words are more mature rated, and the overall direction of this piece of fiction. The next part will clearly show...ya know =P**

**So this didn't happen in my canon story unlike Gravity Tension, my first ever lemon one-shot. However because of its similarities, I don't want my Across Time followers to mix them since this is totally just kinky smut! Think of it as a DBZ movie, since most of those are not consistent with the actually Anime/Manga.**

**This is maybe gonna be a short 5 part fic, so don't expect the chapters to get that much longer.**

**Tell me whatcha think!**

**Later!**

**(Posted 8-20-2014, evening)**

**(Revised: 8-22-2014, Some Typo fixed, title changed)**

**~Gater~**


	2. She's So Wicked

**A/N: Dear...god! what the hell's wrong with me! *stares at his hands fearfully***

* * *

**She's So Wicked (Part 2)**

* * *

Goku attempted to wrench her off, however those actions were halted when he felt a slender hand grip his crotch, causing a gasp and groan to escape his lips. As he felt himself harden with each rough stroke, Bra latched her lips to his pulsing neck, sucking on it greedily as she nipped him and slid down the toned chest she admired so much, the very chest she always dreamed of touching. Soon, his resolve to escape her clutches began to falter, the enchantress sapping his resistant with each stroke, caresses and touches she delivered. The little part of Goku that was still aware was in disbelief, in utter most shock at the fact that the little minx was overpowering him, a Super Saiyan 2...or was he even transformed anymore?

Goku hissed as the sneaky Princess snaked her hand to his waist, slithering down until she reached her prize. "Happy Birthday to me…" She whispered sensually as she tugged him, making him moan. She then latched her lips to his left pectoral muscle, nipping, licking and sucking on it until it welted pink, much to the female Saiyan's satisfaction.

With a feral growl, the out of control half Saiyan ripped herself off of him, out of his pants, making the older Saiyan give an audible intake of breath from the lost contact. Bra then fastened her hand on the top of his pants, slipping her fingers slightly inside before practically tearing them down his waist, revealing his lack of underwear, his throbbing member weeping urgently.

"Why hello there…"Bra snickered when she took note that the full Saiyan's curls were as yellow as the very hair on his head. She licked her lips fervently, extending her thin index finger to his erect appendage and flicked it, causing him to groan as she began to leisurely glide that same finger up and down the base. Bra watched in fascination as his penis twitched, dribbling seamen, making her mouth water. She then dipped her head low, stuck out her pink tongue and gave him a long _painfully_ _slow_ lick started at the base, trailing all the way to the tip, making sure to lap up the leaking cum. The terrible half Saiyan made sure to keep eye contact the whole time she licked, nipped, kissed and lightly slurped his tip, driving him to the edge of his sanity.

"You know Goku…you may not be ascended anymore-" She paused her speech in order to give him a long jolting slurp, making his body quiver faintly. "But you're still transformed-" Lick, flick, tug, slurp. "Just relax and I'll claim the rest of my present…" she finished, smirking as she continued her ministrations.

These actions were maddening, his lust reaching new heights because the devious minx has yet to put the damned thing into her wet mouth, seeming content with just toying with him.

Goku moaned, his hand flying towards his blonde hair, gripping it tightly as he debated on just pulling it right off its roots. "Kami Bra…you're being a bad girl."

He really didn't mean it the way Bra took it as, but of course she kinda knew that since well this _is _Goku we're talking about. _And I'm about to have his cock in my mouth in a minute… _she thought with a devilish grin.

"Yo-you know, not only is Chi-Chi gonna kill me if she finds out-"

"She won't."

"But, _Kami Bra_, if your Fa-Ah!" He yelped when the Princess of Saiyans gripped his penis and brought her lips to it, giving the tip a long suck, making sure to release it with a loud _pop_, nearly having him cum then and there.

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him…" She said impishly.

Then his prayers were answered as the Princess finally took him in her mouth, disappearing all together, her treatment causing his transformed state to go along with it. Goku's eyes rolled back in pleasure as the naughty half Saiyan bobbed her head up and down, _slowly, _making sure to twirl her tongue here and there, left, right, side to side before taking him all in again and remaining there. He looked in astonishment at the girl's strong ability to retain from gagging, her eyes remaining locked with his.

After what seemed like forever, she withdrew herself from his saliva covered member, gasping loudly.

"Kami Goku, you're so fucking _big_." She cooed softly as she jerked his cock rapidly.

Using his elbows to support his weight, Goku's eyes widened, still shocked at what he was _letting _the Saiyan Princess do to him. "Chi-Chi has never done that before…"

Bra laughed, feeling her ego inflate. "Well she's not a Saiyan." She quipped as she took him in deep yet again, rising up, dipping back down and then deciding to change things up by using her free hand to grasp his testicales and rub them gentle while continuously sucking, lapping and slurping.

It was just too much and as the throbbing pressure in his balls began to build up, indicating that he was nearing his end, the Princess' ever locked orbs shimmered mischievously, all of a sudden turning turquoise. As her hair flickered yellow, completing her transformation, she shut her eyes and increased her pace and well right there the older Saiyan knew that his wife would never be able to top _this_.

Then to the full Saiyan's dismay, she stopped, though he still remained within her wet mouth. Making sure his eyes were focusing on her, which they were, she smiled as she prepared to give him what she is dubbing now as _the Super Saiyan Special._

With one last lustful look, she winked at him and took him _all_ the way in, reaching his balls before briefly flaring her aura and jerking her head upwards, giving a super long mind blowing suck. Then he fell, toppling over the edge of the cliff he was clinging onto, joining oblivion. Goku almost shouted her name to the heavens as he all but exploded in her mouth, filling it with his essences. The Saiyan warrior expelled so much of himself inside Bra that she was unable to hold it all in, thus some of it became victim to gravity and trickled down her lips, hanging stubbornly on her chin.

As Goku's elbows gave out, matting to the grass covered ground, Bra gave a proud victorious smirk while smearing off the cum from her chin, slipping her soiled fingers in her mouth tasting him yet again. Her hair flashed to its normal bluish-green hue shortly after.

Then the Saiyans heard a voice that made their blood freeze.

"Hey dad, where are you?!"

_Shit, Gohan_

* * *

**A/N: Damn, I should have just waited so I could have attached this part with the first part. Ehh well.**

**So yeah...**

**(Posted: 8-22-2012, Thursday Morning)**

**~Gater~**


	3. She's So Bad

**A/N: *posts chapter and just simply walks away*...**

* * *

**She's So Bad (Part 3)**

* * *

Even though his voice still seemed far away, they both panicked and hurriedly rose to their feet, Goku making sure to yank his pants back up and secure it firmly around his waist, while Bra dashed to grab his last article of clothing, his shirt. The half Saiyan threw it at him and Goku caught it and then slipped it on as his eldest Son came in to view.

Gohan's smile instantly reached his eyes, sighing in relief when he saw his father was in one piece. "Dad, I'm glad you're alright! You had me and the others worried when your power skyrocketed out of the blue!"

Goku gave Bra a rather nasty glare, causing the Saiyan Princess to grin innocently, her dimples showing. Gohan noticed the exchange, though he decided not to question it. Then the half Saiyan remembered what today was.

"Oh Bra, Happy Birthday!" He cried out as he made his way to the young woman, however he stopped when the younger Saiyan yelped, her hands flailing outwards.

"I smell!" Bra blurted out without thinking, taking several steps back in fear.

"You smell?"

"Uhhh…" _Think fast Bra think fast! _"Yeah! I smell! I was sparring with Goku and now I stink since I was all over hi-_fuck_- I mean since we got all sweaty from all the sparring and stuff!" _Kami that really didn't sound right!_

While Gohan was easily many times smarter than his father, he still had lots of traits that he inherited from him and one of them was, thankfully, his lack of understanding when it came to women and sex. Another was that, just like Goku, he didn't focus too long on something he didn't understand, deciding that moving on to the next thing was better than overworking your brain. Of course this factor didn't apply to his studies because Bra knew he was a hardcore nerd, the half Saiyan never daring to leave a problem unsolved. Nevertheless since Gohan was incredibly intelligent in just about everything else, she wouldn't be surprised if he, ya know, so happened to have had a talk with her father about Saiyans and their oddly stronger sexual urges than humans (asking Goku would be pointless given his cluelessness). Because, well he is in a relationship with Videl and those urges most certainly are assaulting his body so to speak. So if the son of Goku did indeed have a talk with her father, just as she did a few years ago, then he also most likely knew about the Saiyans having a much more sensitive nose. And if he was indeed equipped with that knowledge and she allowed him to get near her, she was royally fucked because he would whiff out his father's natural scent laced with hers immediately.

"O-okay then…" Gohan replied slowly. "Well anyways why don't you come to our house for a bit? Mom did say she wanted to invite you over for a large birthday lunch and well since you're already here and it is almost lunch time, why not go now?"

"But-But I smell Gohan! I don't want to stink up the whole house since it is pretty small!" Bra froze, as she realized too late how that just sounded "I mean I'm not saying that you're poor or anything! It's just-"

Gohan just smiled amusingly. "Just come over. You can take a shower there and I'm sure mom has some of the clothes you left over from the times you used to sleep over." He said as he lifted into the air and waited for the two other Saiyans to join.

Bra nodded, aiming to follow him, however Goku's sudden hold on her foot stopped her in mid-air. The Princess whipped her head towards him, mouthing 'what are you doing' only to have Goku ignore her and just focus on his son.

"Gohan, you go on ahead. We'll be down there in a minute."

The half Saiyan nodded. "Okay just don't take too long!"

"We won't." His father assured.

With that Gohan took off, leaving the two Saiyans alone again.

Bra broke from Goku's hold and landed beside him, crossing her arms impatiently. "What is it?"

"What happened here…it can't happen again you hear me?"

"Aww why not!?" Bra whined, her lips jutting out into a pout.

Goku raked a hand through his messy spiky locks. "Because it just can't okay?"

"No, Why not?!"

"Because I'm married! That shouldn't have happened!"

"So? It seemed worth it to me since, ya know, I probably sucked your dick better than Chi-Chi ever could. Don't tell me you didn't love it because you screaming my name while you climaxed proves otherwise!"

Goku frowned. "Why do you have to use such bad words all the time? Also what does Climax even mean?"

"Why are you so stupid and naive all the time?" Bra retaliated.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for!"

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Goku said, sighing heavily. "Forget this ever happened, okay? Because it will won't happen again."

"Do you want me to blow you again, to help you recon-"

"BRA!"

"Okay, Okay! Whatever!" The Princess sneered out, finally agreeing with him as she took to the skies and left him behind.

As she heard the older saiyan trailing behind her, Bra smirked wickedly.

_Oh this isn't over by a long shot! I'm still horny as hell so like it or not, you WILL fuck me before I go home later on today._

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Shortly after entering the house, she instantly greeted Chi-Chi, asking her for some clothes to take to the bathroom and change into when she finished her shower. Just as she stripped and jumped into the tub, she yanked the curtains close, turned the shower faucet on, her right hand eagerly rooted itself onto her dripping wet core, fondling it rapidly. Not even a minute later she was a convulsing mess, sliding down the tiled wall wearily. Upon regaining awareness, she hurriedly bathed, rushed out of the tub and then slipped into her spare clothing, which consisted of a pair of blue jeans and an identical white shirt however the difference being that it was very tight do to the fact that it was a few years old. _Damn, my tits have grown considerably larger since then…fuck yes! _She praised herself as she made her way down the adjacent-hall, the kitchen coming forth into view and then proceeded to plop right onto a seat across the full Saiyan.

"So Bra, are you ready for your birthday party later on tonight?" The wife of Goku, Chi-Chi, asked kindly while putting plates of food which were practically overflowing near Gohan, Bra, and her husband, who were all seated near the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Of course Chi-Chi had to go back to the island and retrieve several more dinner plates for both Gohan and Goku, the latter getting the larger portions.

Bra smiled warmly as she eyed Goku for a split second, the Saiyan instantly beginning to inhale his food while his Son ate just as fast, but somehow more neatly. "Yeah, I'm kinda excited." She lied, taking a bite of the professionally made rice.

She really wasn't thrilled about her party since instead of hanging with the whole gang she'd rather spend her day with Goku, in the bed. Goku pumping his cock inside her pussy, which was now extremely soaked do to her bad thoughts, sounded so much more fun than any boring house party could ever be. Bra bit her lower lip to subdue a moan that desperately wanted to gain freedom from her mouth. She squirmed a bit, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to reduce the ache in her moist entrance and if it wasn't for Chi-Chi making her voice known again, she surely would have smashed her palm on her crotch and stroke it until her release.

"Bra? Do you want more food? There's plenty more." She asked as she nibbled on a small piece of pork using her utensil, having sat down on a seat next to Goku mere moments ago.

"Oh no Mrs. Son, I ate a mouth full of food not too long ago." She replied, cheekily, making the older Saiyan choke on a large spoon full of mash potato and gravy. A tiny smirk twisted on her lip as Gohan and Chi-Chi looked at Goku in surprise, startled by his sudden coughing fit.

When Goku recovered, glancing at both his son and his wife embarrassingly, he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm alright! The food just went down the wrong place!" He said, returning his attention to his food, devouring it more quickly than usual.

"Honestly Goku, you really need to slow down or it won't be some monster that will end your life one day, but the very food you love so much." Chi-Chi sighed, disapprovingly.

As the Saiyan Princess ate away at her plate, a sudden naughty, very bad thought crossed her mind. Making sure to keep her attention on her food, she used her left foot as leverage to do away with her right pair of sneakers. Bra took advantage of the fact that the wooden table was tiny and round, extending her turquoise nail polished feet up and placing it right on the full Saiyan's thigh.

Goku stiffened, his fork stilling in his mouth as he felt the minx's foot sensually slither on his quickly heating thigh, his blood beginning to boil excitingly for the second time in less than an hour. The poor Saiyan tried to ignore it by shoving more food down his throat, but unfortunately the Princess' bare foot was making that task impossible.

Bra, keeping her demeanor cool and calm, decided to engage the two other occupants into a conversation in order to reduce suspicion. Goku was definitely having a hard time keeping his composure together, so directing their focus on to her would make it easier to play with Goku's _toy_.

"So I can't help but notice that Goten is missing…"

Gohan responded. "Oh, he's in a date with some brunette, though he did say he'd be there for your party later." He sighed. "He's been trying for months to meet a nice girl but he keeps getting awful ones and this one…well let's just say she's not 'all there'.

Bra inched her foot to Goku's crotch, caressing his harden member with the flat of it, causing the Saiyan to force down a threatening groan. "Meaning she's an air head."

"Precisely."

"Doesn't that remind you of someone in this table?" She teased, however upon earning a foul glare from Goku's wife, she laughed uneasily, smiling apologetically as she pressed her toy to the owner's thigh, increasing the speed of her strokes.

Goku's eyes clutched shut, his fists tightening enough for his nails to almost pierce through his palms.

Gohan frowned, also not liking the underhanded blow to his father. "Hey that's not very-"

"Oh my- Chi-CHI!" Goku yelped out randomly when Bra suddenly placed his cock between her big toe and its neighbor, jerking it _hard_.

Chi-Chi and Gohan looked at the Saiyan strangely, completely baffled at his outburst.

"What is it Goku?"

"Can you refill my cup with juice please!?" He asked, slightly whining at the end as his brow and eye lids twitched, using all the strength he could muster to _ not_ roll his eyes back from the amount of desire that was clouding his brain. It also didn't help that he could see the blue-haired girl's nipples perking through her skintight shirt.

Chi-Chi cocked her head. "But it's still full." She said, pointing at his glass of orange juice with her fork, which was indeed filled to the rim. "Goku? What is wrong with you today? You've been acting weird ever since you came back from outside."

Goku was going to give a response; unfortunately, he had to shove a fat chicken leg into his mouth in order to resist the moan that was begging for release.

That's when Bra came to the save once more, seeing that her Saiyan was causing too much of a scene. After all, she didn't want their little game to end so soon right?

"SOOO Gohan, how've you been? Is everything going well with Videl?" She chirped, increasing her momentum, rocking the flat of her feet faster and faster, her core burning when she felt his warm pre-cum seeping through his pants, lubricating said feet.

Now Gohan suspected something was up because last he knew, the Saiyan Princess _never_ cared for his love life. _But what?_

Nevertheless, he replied. "I've been great! I'm currently teaching a class room full of high school seniors and boy are they a handful but there is this one student, her names Lime, and she's great-"

_Gosh Gohan I really don't give a fuck…_ she said mentally, though she nodded, continuing to fake interest to save face.

"-And Videl, she's just awesome! Like yesterday she-"

Bra, no longer able to withstand the half Saiyan's ramblings, grounded her foot against Goku's wet slackened crotch area and well the man was gone, just like earlier, exploding all over his pants.

"What the- _shit_!" Goku howled as he quivered violently and if it wasn't for years of practiced restraint, he surely would have destroyed the kitchen table when the palm of his hands slapped down on it.

Bra grinned inwardly, her eyes burning heavily with desire as Goku's abrupt cry not only hushed his son up, but left his wife speechless since Goku hardly _ever _swore. _And if I made him swear, then that must have been a good nut! Kami I'm so fucking wet and just plain horny! There must be a way to get him to a room or something, so he could fuck me already! _She thought, squeezing her thighs as she was very tempted to touch one of her breasts.

Goku sat up and turned, not wanting his family to see the sticky mess soaking through his pants.

Chi-Chi frowned, then growled, her fists curling into a ball. "Okay Goku, just what-"

"SorryChi-Chi-I-gottausethebathroombye!"

He then disappeared, running for his life like he was being chased by a doctor with a big ass needle in hand.

_Jackpot!_

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I feel so dirty! But wait it gets worse! I'm sure the next one will top these previous three chapters since well it is going to be the last.**

**(Posted: 8-29-14, Friday)**

**~Gater~**


	4. She's So Devious

**A/N: So yeah..here it is... final part...**

* * *

**She's So Devious (Part 4)**

* * *

The King Cobra is said to be the largest venomous snake known, its scientific name literally meaning 'snake-eater', because it really stays true to its name, by preying on other snakes. Now Bra Briefs might not be a Cobra, even though 'bra' is amusingly within the snake's name, but she was a Saiyan, and just like the deadly snake she was about to devourer her own kind.

The King, no scratch that, Queen CoBra was gonna make Son Goku hers.

The Princess of Saiyans shoved her seat back, slipped her discarded shoe back on and jumped to her feet.

"Bra? Where are you going?" Chi-Chi asked, still confused with her husband's actions.

Bra gave her the most convincing smile ever, the smile almost licking her aqua orbs animatedly.

"Uhhhmm I gotta go make a phone call! I need to talk to my mom about something!" She said, her body shaking with excitement and before the woman could give a reply, the female Saiyan all but sprinted away, disappearing in the corridor just as Goku did.

Chi-Chi blinked, dumbfounded, now facing her son in hopes that he could somehow answer her unvoiced question but he just shrugged, feeling as lost as she was.

"Well mom, I hate to leave like this while, you know…but I promised Videl I would see her at three." Gohan said, standing up, making sure to push is seat in.

His mother waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh don't worry Gohan you go on ahead. I'll just leave Goku alone for a while and then go talk to him." She said with a motherly smile.

Gohan smiled back, reeling his mom in for a quick kiss on the cheek and hug before running off yelling that he'd make sure to be back before dusk, so he could get ready for the Saiyan Princess' party.

Chi-Chi sighed as she picked up all the dirty dishes and began to wash them thoroughly, deciding that once she was finished she would take a nap.

Too bad the woman ended up passing out on the couch or else she would have realized the events taking place in her and Goku's bedroom.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Goku hastily shut the bedroom door, leaning against it, deciding that he'd be safer in his bedroom rather than the bathroom. He breathed profoundly while dragging his hand down his face tiredly. _Kami, that woman is gonna drive me craz-"_

A soft rapping on the other side of the door jolted Goku from his musings, causing his heart to thump harshly from fear, fear that the minx was right behind the very door he was pressing against. But after a few seconds, he relaxed, his heart beat regulating when he remembered that Chi-Chi, his beautiful wife, was the only one that would knock and even have access to this room. And from the way he high-tailed it out of the kitchen, he really couldn't blame her for wanting to check up on him.

So with one more sigh, he pushed off the door, turned around and swung it open.

Then a flash of aquarium hair whipped him in the face, the alluring scent making his eyes roll back as his fear came to life in the form of a Saiyan Princess.

As Goku caught the diving woman do to natural reflex, said woman used her long leg to slam the door shut, the loud bang surely reverberating throughout the hall. If Chi-Chi hadn't been out cold, then she would have come barging in, demanding to know what all the noise was about.

Goku gasped as Bra pressed her hand on him once more, making his seamen saturated clothes stick to his swollen member, outlining it in all its **thick** glory. Bra applied more pressure and smiled gleefully when she saw the cum make a resound gushing noise, Goku nearly melting to the hard wooden floor, which Chi-Chi must of polished this morning because he could clearly see his reflection off it.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, pants down with slender fingers wrapped around his cock. He twitched and hissed noticeably as Bra tugged it, once, twice, and then thrice and then letting it slip out of her grasp, making it spring erratically. The half Saiyan stared at her cum coated left hand, absolutely captivated as the substance stringed between each of her digits, her pinky finger oddly enough the only finger to have bluish-green nail polish. From that single thin finger, a sticky thread of sperm connected to him, stubbornly refusing to snap off.

The Princess tore her eyes from her hand and looked at the older Saiyan cutely, almost making him come undone right there. She then smirked, proceeding to lap her hand clean, making sure it remained nice and wet before leaning forwards, brushing her tongue to his tip. Bra giggled girlishly when Goku flinched with every lick.

"L-Look, you really need to stop Brahhhh!" He cried out when Bra took him in, the Saiyan falling on his back, laying flat on the bed as the girl bobbed her head over and over again. She then removed herself from him and raised her shirt over her and discarded it to the side, her pale creamy breasts flying free. She winked at him, grabbed his cock yet again and slapped it playfully against both her soft breasts, the jiggling motion making him moan.

Goku felt the devious minx yank off his boots, tossing then aside before doing the same with his pants, her own under garments joining his.

"Take off the shirt." Bra demanded.

"Bra, think-"

Goku wheezed breathlessly as she drove her fist right into his left rib. "You will do as your Princess says third class!"

The 'Third Class' didn't know why, but it must be a Saiyan thing because the way she was mistreating him was turning him on even more than he already was.

"No." He whispered defiantly.

Bra shrugged. "Fine, have it your way." She said, hopping on the bed, gripping his gi-shirt with both her bare hands and tore it straight down the middle, throwing it to the now piling clothes.

"You know Goku, those who defy their Princess are usually _punished_…" She trailed off as she crawled over towards him, her breasts swinging with every movement. "Don't worry you're gonna like this…"

She continued to crawl towards him until her dripping wet vagina was smashed against his face, causing him to inhale its intoxicating scent, a smell that was nothing but purely Bra mixed with whatever soap she used recently.

"Now _taste_ me…" She husked out, her neck lolling to the side, eye lids hooded down from the thrilling sensation of just having the Saiyan's face pressed against her soaked core.

And he did, Bra whimpering and whining from the licking, lapping and slurping sounds resounding through her ears.

"Fuck, Goku, FUCK!" She cried out as she rocked her hips roughly against him, her hands shooting to his matted wild hair, pulling on it slightly.

Planting his large hands on her ass, Goku thrust his tongue deeper into her pussy, lapping and sucking faster and faster until an involuntary spasm took a hold of her, causing her to spray her juices right in his mouth and face, groaning at the sweet taste of her essence.

As she rode out her orgasm, Goku detached himself from her core, his dazed gaze looking at Bra's similar ones. After regaining her strength back she stood unsteadily, remained facing towards his direction, backing up until her pussy hovered over his still harden cock. She smirked lazily as she smoothly brushed her entrance on him, which made him moan.

"Now _fuck me_…_" _She exhaled.

"Ugh!" he grunted, his hands flying to each of her pale butt cheeks.

"That's a good boy."

And then she slammed right on to him, making her gasp a throaty moan, the full feeling inside giving her a sense of completeness. She wiggled a little to adjust to his size and once she did, she rose up before slumping right back down. Bra repeated these actions multiple times, her rhythm increasing in speeds with every slam she gave, her juices pouring out of her, slithering down Goku's coated member.

"Oh! OH! **OH **Fuckfuckfuckfuck**fuck! **Kami, Goku you got such a huge fucking cock!" She cried out in ecstasy and Goku was just simply amazed, never thinking that such dirty language could drive him wild with arousal.

Yet another thing that Chi-Chi _never _did.

Goku made sure his hands were fastened to the minx's waist because he decided right then and there that he was gonna let it go…literally. The older Saiyan's pace soar to new heights as Bra's own pace synced with his, the Saiyan Princess having to restrain herself from transforming, the powerful high she was feeling by getting fucked by the full Saiyan sending her to the peak of the tallest of mountains. Then she dropped, spiraling back down to Earth, her body convulsing as she rose back up to the heavens yet again.

"Yes!Oh yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy_YES_!" She cried out as she exploded for the fourth time today, which included her climax in the bathroom earlier on. Bra had to wonder briefly how the _fuck _is Chi-Chi not hearing any of this because she was definitely not holding any screams back. Her thoughts escaped her _again_, her pussy constricting marking her fifth release and this time, Goku joined her, following her with a cry, both entering a world where nothing but pleasure existed.

Completely exhausted, Bra collapsed, her sea green hair drenched, the sprawled tresses covering his equally sweaty chest. She smirked with accomplishment, hugged the Saiyan tightly, which caused her soft chest to clash with his hard one. _Mine…_

"You know, I made a wish a few years ago…." She started.

Goku remained silent for a minute. "And what was it."

Bra grinned. "That you would screw me on your wife's bed."

Goku swore as guilt assaulted his mind, knowing that there was no turning back. "A-and you're proud of that?"

"Yup!"

"Kami, you are horrible! How are you Bulma's daughter!?"

"You're forgetting I'm also Vegeta's daughter."

_Double fuck._

"Goku? Are you in there?"

_Triple fuck._

"Y-Yeah what's up?"

"Do you happen to know where Bra went? I can't find her anywhere."

"Uhhhh no? W-why do you want her for?"

Chi-Chi opened the door, the hinges whining in overuse. "Oh, because I forgot to tell Bra Happy-Oh Kami…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling very woozy from the sight before her. Her final thoughts were:

_Bra_

_Goku_

_Naked_

_Sex Hair_

Then she blacked out, tumbling right down on the floor harshly.

Goku panicked, removed the minx from him and ran to his probably soon to be ex-wife's side worriedly as the Queen CoBra began to sing.

"Happpy birthdayyyy to me! Happy birthdayyyy to me! Happy birthday dear Braaaaa! Happppyyy birthdddayyyy to meee!"

Goku glared at her.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N:...if you'll excuse me, I'm going to jump in the coldest river I could find...**

**(Posted: 9-1-14, Monday)**

**~Gater~**


End file.
